


Spring Was Here

by cre8iveovadose



Series: Imagine Loki One-Shots [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8iveovadose/pseuds/cre8iveovadose
Summary: Loki admires from afar as his lover waits for the first flowers of spring.





	Spring Was Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Imagine Loki prompt "Imagine dragging Loki outside one sunny afternoon to show him the first flowers of spring and him smiling at how excited you are because of it." on tumblr. This is the only one shot I've written specifying the gender of Loki's partner. Enjoy the fluff :)

I watched her from the dining room window while I made our breakfast. She was always so happy in the mornings, darting outside as soon as she could to check on her flowers. It had been the same routine for months now. She would wake me with a kiss, already dressed, and scurry down to the kitchen. She’d get out the eggs or the bacon or the bread or the cereal and lay them on the bench for me. Then after another chaste kiss, she would skip outside to inspect her flowers.

I hadn’t understood it back in the autumn when she planted the bulbs that looked like onions and macadamia nuts. How could something so ugly and lifeless produce flowers? She assured me that they would and that come springtime, the flower pots around the pond would be bursting with life and colour.

Each morning, I watched from afar as she crouched beside each pot. Her hair blew in the breeze if there was one or stuck to her face if it was raining. She combed her fingers through the long leaves and stems, arranging them so that they would get the best sun. She’d water them and I could see her lips moving as she sang but I could never hear the song from where I stood.

This morning, as I mixed batter for pancakes, I smiled at the broad grin that spread across her face. She reached out to touch one of the plants but jerked her hand back and jumped to her feet. She raced across the wet grass and back into the house, bounding into the kitchen with a bright laugh.

“It’s here! The first flower of spring is here!” She grabbed my hand and began to drag me towards the back door. The mixing bowl barely made it onto the table before I was thrust out into the cold morning.

“Darling, please, I don’t have any shoes on,” I said as I tried to conceal my laughter. I used to abhor people who could be this coherent in the morning but since meeting her I had come to love and admire it.

“We can’t waste any time! We have to marvel at the beauty of this gorgeous flower.”

“I can’t even see it, dear.”

She was kneeling next to her flower pots now and she tugged me down to sit beside her. Finally releasing my hand, she reached out and deftly pushed aside the tangle of leaves to reveal a tiny purple flower. It glistened where the light shined on the morning dew and the miniature petals looked like they’d shatter if we touched them.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she whispered.

“Gorgeous.”

“There’s going to be hundreds of them soon. A little forest of flowers just for us.”

I watched her as her expression softened and her breath steadied. “I can’t wait,” I murmured.

We sat in the grass, the lingering chill of winter seeping into us as we watched the tiny flower and listened to the gurgle of water in the pond. The sun warmed our faces when it peeked up over the trees and when she leaned her head against my shoulder, I knew. Spring was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment and kudos ^.^ - Em xoxo


End file.
